A step forward
by HRL
Summary: Il en était à son sixième verre, peut-être son septième. Il s'en fichait. Il était simplement là pour boire, et pour mater Cuddy... Ou plutôt, c'est ce dont il essayer de se persuader. Saison 5


**Salut à tous !**

Je sais que c'est mal de se lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic alors qu'on en a déjà une en cours... Le dernier chapitre de Where it all started arrivera, c'est promis ! Je ne peux pas vous dire quand mais il est hors de question que je laisse une fic inachevée :)

Mais voilà, alors que j'étais en pleine lutte avec mon inspiration, j'ai retrouvé un bout de papier avec un OS que j'avais commencé à écrire dans le métro. Et bien évidemment, j'avais perdu ce papier jusqu'à récemment ! C'est donc en recopiant que j'ai eu le désir de la continuer et terminer, en arrivant ainsi à ce "petit" OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

_Disclaimers_ : Rien ne m'appartient, blablabla... Je me retiendrais de tout commentaire désobligeant envers les propriétaires de House et ses compères.

_Spoilers_ : Saison 5, jusqu'au 510. L'histoire se passe après le 510, mais avant que Cuddy n'adopte Rachel (donc avant le 511)

_Bonne lecture ! =)_

* * *

_**A step forward...**_

Il en était à son sixième verre. Peut-être son septième. Il ne savait pas exactement. A vrai dire, il s'en foutait et il n'avait jamais vraiment commencé à compter. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'il était vraiment éméché. Le cocktail alcool-Vicodin avait encore fait son effet, ajouté au fait qu'il n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée. Il ne savait pas comment il tenait encore debout, mais le point positif était que sa jambe le faisait beaucoup moins souffrir.

Il porta son verre à sa bouche et le vida d'une traite en poussant un soupir satisfait et jeta un œil autour de lui. La soirée était bondée, mais peu de personnes faisaient encore attention à lui. Beaucoup l'avaient dévisagé lors des premières remarques acerbes qu'il avait lancé envers les invités, en particulier envers Cuddy. Mais elle avait réussi à les convaincre que House n'était qu'un vieil aigri qu'elle avait été obligée d'inviter par politesse, et les gens avaient alors commencé à l'ignorer.

Cuddy… La raison principale de sa venue, même s'il criait à tort et à travers qu'il était venu pour se soûler gratuitement. Ce qui était aussi vrai. Il scanna la pièce, la cherchant du regard. Quand son regard se posa sur elle, la sensation bizarre qu'il avait à l'estomac quand il la regardait apparu, mais il l'ignora, une fois de plus.

Il ne regrettait pas d'être venu. C'était l'anniversaire de la doyenne, et, selon Wilson, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré récemment, que ce soit la perte de Joy, la prise d'otage dans son hôpital qui l'avait probablement plus ébranlée qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, ou encore le rejet de House, une petite fête chez elle pour son anniversaire ne pouvait le faire que du bien.

House n'avait pas été clairement invité, et il ignorait si Cuddy désirait vraiment sa présence ou non. Elle avait sourit quand elle l'avait vu à la porte. Mais il s'était invité tout seul. Lorsque Wilson lui avait dit qu'il organisait une soirée pour la doyenne, il s'était d'abord renfrogné. Puis il avait réfléchit. Qui dit soirée, dit alcool. Et qui dit anniversaire de Cuddy, dit Cuddy dans une tenue de soirée mettant probablement ses courbes en valeur. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Du bon vin et du whisky à disposition, et une Cuddy plus sexy que jamais dans une robe bustier rouge lui arrivant à la moitié des cuisses.

Boire et mater Cuddy, quel beau programme, se dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Cependant, cela ne lui  
suffisait jamais, il le savait. Rapidement, il fut démangé par ce besoin insatiable de se rapprocher d'elle. Il ignora la partie embrumée de son cerveau dont la voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Wilson et qui lui disait qu'il avait ce besoin constant d'être proche d'elle parce qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, et se laissa porter par la voix qui lui disait qu'il aimait seulement la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Aussi discrètement que possible, il se glissa derrière elle, profitant de la musique pour masquer les bruits de sa canne et pour pouvoir la surprendre. Il la sentit sursauter, mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il fut assez près d'elle pour qu'elle sente son souffle sur son épaule, puis soupirer lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix.

- « Votre énorme poitrine est en train d'étouffer patronne, laissez-moi exercer mon devoir de médecin et vous retirer votre robe. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était du House tout craché. Et comparé à tous les commentaires désobligeants qu'il avait passé la soirée à faire, sur le fait qu'elle allait finir vieille fille célibataire, ou que les femmes comme elles n'étaient pas faites pour être médecin mais auraient mieux leur place dans un bar à strip-tease, ces paroles sur sa poitrines sonnaient presque comme un compliment. De plus, elle devait avouer que l'air complètement outré qu'arboraient ses tantes était assez hilarant. La conversation qu'elle entretenait avec elles depuis 20 bonnes minutes était sans fin et elle était contente de l'intervention du diagnosticien.

- « Ne soyez pas choquées mesdames, elle a l'habitude d'enlever le haut la patronne, comment croyez-vous qu'elle a obtenu son poste ? » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux dames d'un certain âge qui dévisageaient maintenant Cuddy, bouches ouvertes.

- « Ça suffit House ! » répliqua aussitôt la doyenne en se retournant vers lui, ses yeux emplis de rage. Encore une fois, elle avait osait croire qu'il venait lui faire une sorte de compliment déplacé alors qu'il venait juste l'enfoncer un peu plus. Parfois, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour un abruti pareil.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais décela un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un brin de malice dans ses yeux. Il attendait qu'elle réagisse, bien évidemment. La rendre folle à sa propre soirée, juste pour s'amuser. Ou pour la ridiculiser. Ou parce qu'il savait que pendant ce temps, toute son attention était focalisée sur lui. Elle ne savait pas vraiment la raison mais elle décida de ne pas lui faire ce plaisir et se retourna vers ses tantes avant de déclarer d'une voix calme :

- « Ne l'écoutez pas, avec l'alcool, il à tendance à confondre les femmes avec les prostituées qu'il est obligé de se payer parce que les doyennes d'hôpitaux refusent de céder à ses avances. » dit-elle en s'éloignant, emmenant avec elle ses tantes vers la cuisine.

House aurait dû être vexé, mais il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire une fois que la doyenne fut assez loin pour ne pas le voir. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Et le fait qu'elle ait de la répartie la rendait définitivement plus sexy…

Il reporta son attention sur le salon et sourit en voyant Wilson discuter avec une grande blonde qu'il savait être l'une des cousines de Cuddy. Elle était indéniablement en train de le draguer, et House pouvait voir la rougeur du visage de son ami de l'endroit où il était. Il décida de s'asseoir, un nouveau verre à la main, pour observer le spectacle. Il allait avoir de quoi charrier l'oncologue pendant au moins une semaine, se dit-il en soupirant de bien-être lorsqu'il avala une nouvelle gorgée de whisky.

Tous les invités étaient partis, où sur le départ lorsque Cuddy se rapprocha de lui, les sourcils froncés. Il avait laissé l'alcool prendre le dessus et s'était affalé dans le canapé du salon de la doyenne. Complètement amorphe, il n'était certainement pas très beau à voir. Lorsqu'il vit son air contrarié, il se redressa tant bien que mal et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

- « Ok, j'ai compris, la fête est finie, je rentre chez moi. »

- « Vous êtes bourré. » constata-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

- « Je rentre quand même chez moi. » dit-il en se levant avec difficulté.

- « Hors de question ! » répondit la doyenne en posant fermement une main sur son épaule. Il vacilla et elle resserra sa prise sur lui pour le stabiliser. « Je vous en empêcherais. » ajouta-t-elle, le défiant du regard.

- « J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça. » rétorqua House d'une voix basse, cependant tout à fait audible pour Cuddy qui fut un instant troublée lorsqu'il rapprocha son corps du sien.

- « Vous êtes ivre et infirme, ça ne devrait pas être bien difficile. » le défia-t-elle, reprenant le dessus.

- « Touché ! » répondit-il l'air faussement blessé. « Mais je fais aussi 2 bonnes têtes et une trentaine de kilos de plus que vous. La confrontation pourrait être très intéressante. »

Une fois de plus troublée par sa proximité, Cuddy fut soulagée lorsque Wilson intervint.

- « Besoin d'aide ? » demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'eux, voyant que House semblait avoir des problèmes pour tenir debout.

- « Tu n'es plus avec Barbie ? » demanda House d'un air faussement innocent.

- « Que… Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ? » balbutia Wilson, ne pouvant cependant cacher la rougeur de ses joues.

- « Tu croyais vraiment que je ne te verrais pas, en plein milieu du salon, en train de te laisser draguer ouvertement par la cousine de notre bien-aimée doyenne. Mon cher Jimmy, tu avais presque réussi à me convaincre que tu organisais cette fête pour faire plaisir à Cuddy, alors qu'en fait, tu cherchais Madame Wilson numéro 5. Ou 6, j'ai du mal à compter ce soir. »

- « Contrairement à vous House, certaines personnes savent faire des actes désintéressés. » dit-elle en souriant légèrement à Wilson qui était plus que gêné.

- « Vous avez raison de ne pas être jalouse. » répondit House en s'approchant à nouveau d'elle. « Son fessier est beaucoup moins imposant que le votre. » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- « Ok House, c'est l'heure de dormir maintenant. » s'exclama Cuddy en s'éloignant aussitôt de lui. Sa proximité lui était presque insupportable. Malgré toutes les barrières qu'elle s'imposait, ses sentiments revenaient à la surface dès qu'ils étaient un peu trop proche et elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à résister s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Elle fit signe à Wilson de l'aider, et ensemble, il parvinrent à amener House jusqu'à sa chambre à elle et à lui enlever ses chaussures avant de l'aider à se glisser dans le lit. Elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée du siècle mais elle refusait de le laisser dormir sur le canapé. Elle avait remarqué que sa dose de Vicodin avait augmenté et peu importe qu'il ai passé la soirée à être odieux avec elle, son inquiétude pour lui prenait toujours le dessus.

Elle raccompagna ensuite Wilson jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, l'étreignant brièvement pour le remercier d'avoir organisé la soirée pour elle, et pour l'avoir aidé avec House.

- « J'aurais pu le ramener chez lui, vous savez. Avec le comportement qu'il a eu ce soir, c'est étonnant que vous le laissiez dormir dans votre lit. »

- « Quoi qu'il fasse, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour lui James. Et vous aussi, vous vous inquiétez pour lui. » répondit Cuddy d'une voix lasse.

- « Peut-être, mais nous savons tous les deux que c'est différent. Et House rêve depuis un certain temps d'avoir accès à votre lit, alors que je suis certain qu'il n'en a rien à faire du mien. » lui dit Wilson d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

- « Stop. Ce n'est pas parce que House est dans mon lit que je vais m'empresser de le rejoindre et lui faire l'amour sauvagement pour le remercier d'avoir dit que mon fessier était mieux que celui de ma cousine. Je connais House depuis longtemps, c'est un ami et je me fais du soucis pour lui. Point. Bonne nuit Wilson. »

L'oncologue sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par tant de déni mais n'en dit pas plus, sachant que la doyenne avait assez donné pour la soirée. Il s'excusa et lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Cuddy se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre pour voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son diagnosticien. Elle entendit le bruit caractéristique de la boîte de Vicodin et accéléra le pas.

- « Arrêtez de prendre ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui arrachant les 3 comprimés qu'il avait dans les mains. Son cœur rata un battement. Trois comprimés. Et elle l'avait vu en prendre à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée. Elle était soulagée de ne pas l'avoir laissé rentrer chez lui, seul, là où il pouvait prendre autant de médicaments qu'il le souhaitait.

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda House. « Vous allez me donner de la morphine ? » continua-t-il avec son habituel ton sarcastique. Après être resté assis aussi longtemps, le trajet jusqu'à la chambre avait été relativement pénible pour lui et la douleur était de retour atténuant quelque peu l'euphorie provoquée par l'alcool.

- « Non. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis médecin et que je saurais vous réanimer que je vais vous laisser faire une overdose dans mon lit. » répondit la doyenne d'une voix sèche.

- « Ce serait pourtant sexy… » rétorqua le médecin d'un ton rêveur. « Tous les deux dans votre lit… Vous, à califourchon sur moi, votre bouche sur la mienne, m'insufflant le souffle de la vie. » soupira House d'un ton rêveur.

- « Nous ne sommes pas dans un de vos fantasmes House. » répliqua Cuddy, se refusant d'imaginer la scène.

- « C'est certain. Si c'était le cas, cette robe aurait disparu depuis bien longtemps. » dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Elle le vit cependant se crisper, et dans un réflexe, il s'agrippa à sa cuisse, faisant des mouvements circulaires avec la paume de sa main pour essayer de calmer la crampe. Pendant un instant, il fut si concentré sur sa douleur qu'il en avait oublié la présence de la doyenne. Lorsque la douleur redevint supportable, il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de la voir, assise sur le lit, juste à côté de lui, le dévisageant. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la pitié ou dans l'inquiétude dans son regard, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Il préférait la voir en colère contre lui. Alors, pour la énième fois de la soirée, il tenta de la provoquer en faisant référence à ce qu'elle lui avait dit plus tôt :

- « Vous n'êtes pas médecin, vous êtes administratrice. »

Cependant, sa tentative de provocation échoua. La doyenne ayant entendu cette phrase une bonne dizaine de fois par mois depuis qu'il travaillait pour elle ne réagit pas. A la place, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'où elle ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un pyjama en satin, démaquillée et ses cheveux attachés en un chignon. Pour une raison obscure, House oublia sa douleur l'espace d'un instant concentré sur l'idée nouvelle qu'il la trouvait belle, et pas seulement sexy. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, elle était assise à côté de lui et était en train de déboutonner son jean.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » dit-il d'une voix légèrement paniquée. Malgré toutes les insinuations douteuses qu'il lui avaient faites au cours des dernières années, il ne s'était jamais préparé psychologiquement à avoir les mains de Lisa Cuddy aussi proches d'une certaines partie de son anatomie.

- « Un seul commentaire désobligeant, et je vous mets dehors. Peu importe que vous ayez à ramper jusqu'à chez vous ou à dormir dehors. » dit-elle d'une voix dure en l'évitant du regard.

Le diagnosticien se contenta d'acquiescer, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui allait lui arriver maintenant que la doyenne l'avait débarrassé de son pantalon. Il commença à y voir plus clair lorsque Cuddy attrapa un tube de crème sur la table de nuit et en versa un peu dans la paume de sa main avant de l'appliquer avec douceur sur la cuisse du médecin. Lorsque la fraîcheur de la peau de la doyenne entra en contact avec la sienne, House ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de bien-être. Il enfonça un peu plus la tête dans son oreiller et se laissa porter par cette sensation de plus en plus agréable.

- « Vous êtes stupide » déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, alors que la douleur était bien loin et qu'il avait pour seule réalité le bien-être procuré par les mains de Cuddy.

- « Waouh ! Ca ressemble presque à un compliment par rapport à tout ce que vous m'avez dit ce soir ! » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

- « Justement ! Je suis un vrai connard avec vous, et pourtant, vous me laissez dormir dans votre lit et vous me massez même la jambe. »

- « Si c'est votre façon de me remercier, de rien House. »

- « C'est ma façon de vous dire que vous êtes stupide. Et je sais que vous êtes attirée par moi, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop indulgente. »

- « Oui, peut-être que je devrais vous jeter hors de mon lit et vous laisser vous débrouiller pour rentrer chez vous. »

- « Eh bien, bonne chance ! Maintenant que Wilson n'est plus là pour me soulever… »

- « Taisez-vous House. Et dormez. Je serais dans le salon. »

Avant qu'elle ne se lève, il posa une main sur son bras.

- « Restez » murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de suppliante s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre que House. Elle frissonna cependant à son contact.

- « Pourquoi ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

- « Parce que quand vous êtes là, je suis trop occupé à mater vos seins pour penser à la douleur. » murmura-t-il.

La doyenne sourit et s'allongea à côté de lui. Elle savait qu'il utilisait ce genre de phrases pour cacher sa gêne, et d'une certaine manière, ce qu'il venait de lui dire était presque romantique de sa part.

Au bout d'un long silence, et alors qu'elle croyait qu'il s'était endormi, il parla :

- « Je crois que je vous ai menti. »

Cuddy soupira, elle était épuisée mais il venait de réussir à titiller sa curiosité. Elle essaya de ne pas trop le montrer et répliqua d'une voix lasse :

- « Vous me mentez tout le temps. C'est à propos de quoi cette fois ? »

- « A propos du fait de ne pas vouloir de relation avec vous. »

Cuddy sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Avait-il vraiment prononcé ces mots ? Ou était-elle en train de rêver ? Elle se tourna vers lui pour l'interroger du regard et fut surprise de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux : elle n'avait vu que de rares fois cette expression sur le visage du diagnosticien, mais cela ressemblait étrangement à de la tendresse.

Puis, elle se rappela la raison de la présence du diagnosticien dans son lit et ne put cacher la déception dans sa voix :

- « Vous êtes bourré House. »

- « Et alors ? ça n'a jamais empêché les gens de dire la vérité, bien au contraire. »

- « Justement, vous ne n'avoueriez jamais une chose pareille si vous étiez sobre. »

- « Je suis timide lorsqu'il s'agit de parler sentiments, j'avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce. » dit-il avec un sourire contrit en se tournant vers elle pour lui faire face. Aussitôt, elle baissa le regard.

- « Oui, et demain matin, vous serez à nouveau « timide » et vous démentirez avoir dit une chose pareille. Je refuse de jouer à ça House. » répondit-elle d'une voix dure.

Une partie d'elle voulait y croire, espérer qu'il avait enfin ouvert les yeux et qu'il était prêt à faire avancer leur relation, mais elle savait que s'il se réveillait le lendemain, en ayant changé d'avis, ou en ayant oublié ses paroles, la chute n'en serait que plus douloureuse. Il posa une main sur sa joue et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- « Je ne joue pas Cuddy. » dit-il d'un ton étonnamment sérieux pour quelqu'un qui avait ingurgité autant d'alcool. Pour souligner ses paroles, il posa une main sur la joue de la doyenne, retraçant délicatement les contours de son visage.

- « Alors pourquoi vous m'envoyez sans cesse des signaux contradictoires ? » demanda-t-elle en retirant sa main de son visage. Après tout, il semblait enclin aux confessions, alors elle avait décidé de profiter de sa chance. « Pourquoi faites vous preuve d'une incroyable gentillesse en faisant apporter mon bureau de la fac à l'hôpital, alors que pendant ce temps vous êtes prêt à vous envoyer en l'air avec une prostituée ? » sa gorge se serra à se souvenir, elle lui en voulait toujours, c'était certain.

- « Ce n'était pas prévu », répondit-il, sachant exactement de quoi elle parlait. « Je l'avais engagée pour donner une leçon à Taub et Kutner, et elle m'a proposé de continuer la soirée. Je pensais que vous aviez vu le bureau bien avant alors je croyais que vous n'aviez pas compris, ou que vous vous en foutiez. » termina-t-il d'une voix quasiment inaudible.

Cuddy se radoucit aussitôt. Cela avait simplement été une erreur de timing. Elle sourit et attrapa la main du diagnosticien avant lui dire d'une voix douce :

- « Merci pour le bureau House. »

Il sourit à son tour et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Cuddy, appréciant le contact de sa peau. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à regarder leurs mains liées avant que House ne rompe une nouvelle fois le silence :

- « On pourrait s'envoyer en l'air maintenant, non ? » déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux en se rapprochant d'elle.

Au lieu d'être vexée par ses paroles, Cuddy éclata de rire. Réaction typique de la part de House, une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'aimait. Et même si ce genre de proposition faisait écho avec la conversation qu'ils avait eu dans son bureau quelques jours plus tôt, ou elle avait proposé de faire évoluer les choses entre eux alors qu'il s'était contenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait coucher avec elle, cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que sa main n'était pas sur sa poitrine, elle était accrochée à la sienne, son pouce caressant sa paume. Et parce qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher la tendresse dans son regard.

- « Avec tout l'alcool que vous avez avalé, vous n'en seriez pas capable. » le taquina-t-elle, appréciant la proximité entre eux.

- « Vous voulez voir ? » dit-il. Et, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il l'avait fait basculer sur lui et la tenait fermement par la taille. « Nous savons tous les deux qu'avec ou sans alcool, je pourrais vous envoyer au septième ciel Cuddy. »

Ne pouvant résister à la proximité de sa bouche, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa doucement. Il répondit aussitôt au baiser et grogna lorsqu'il prit fin, bien trop vite à son goût.

- « Bonne nuit House. » murmura-t-elle en se glissant hors de son étreinte pour s'allonger de nouveau à côté de lui.

- « C'est tout ? » Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés, une moue qu'elle trouvait adorable sur son visage.

- « Nous continuerons cette conversation quand vous serez complètement sobre House. Je saurais vous la rappeler dès votre réveil. » lui répondit-elle calmement.

- « Seulement la conversation ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

- « Le reste dépendra de votre réaction. » lui assura-t-elle.

Comprenant qu'il avait eu assez de chance pour la soirée et que la doyenne ne céderait pas tant qu'il aurait autant d'alcool dans l'organisme, House se cala gentiment sous les couverture, son corps néanmoins tourné vers celui de la doyenne.

- « Vivement demain alors ! Bonne nuit Cuddy. » dit-il avant de fermer les yeux, un sourire paisible sur le visage.

- « Bonne nuit House… » murmura la doyenne avant d'attraper à nouveau sa main.

Elle aurait dû s'écrouler de sommeil après une soirée aussi riche en émotion mais son cerveau réfléchissait à une vitesse incroyable aux derniers évènements. Elle n'arrivait pas à ôter le sourire de son visage en pensant aux paroles du diagnosticien. Certes, il lui avait fallu ingurgiter une bonne quantité d'alcool pour se confier à elle, mais elle savait qu'à présent elle avait de quoi le faire parler. Qu'elle lui rappellerait sans cesse cette soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue enfin ses sentiments pour elle. Sobre.

Elle s'endormit à son tour, blottie contre le diagnosticien, le sourire aux lèvres en pensant qu'ils était maintenant très proches du jour où ils feraient enfin un pas en avant.


End file.
